Scream 5
by AMF101
Summary: Bobbie Maureen Roberts, a 16 year old high school student and cousin of Sidney Prescott. It's been a year since the muderes at Woodsboro and Bobbie is going back to school after a years absence following the death of her mother and her phsycotic sister Jill. Although history is about to repeat itself for the fith time. Rated m just to be sure. WARNING: scenes of a violent nature.
1. Opening Sequence

Authors Note: Hi guys this is my first fic, I've decided to do one for scream. I'm not sure how popular it will be but I guess we'll find out and see!. I've written it in what you'd call real time I guess, it's more of like a script but sstory is being told like a story, if this format is terrible let me know and I'll rectify it.

Hope you enjoy and please review!

thank you

AMF101

p.s I don't own Scream

* * *

><p>A blonde girl is sat on her own in a living room flicking through the channels on the t.v with the remote.<p>

The phone rings, she reaches over and takes it from it's cradle on one of on the end tables.

"helloo?" she answers in a melodic tone.

" Tina...hey it's me" a muffled sound of a girls voice replies from the other end of the phone.

"oh hey, why are you calling my house phone?" the blonde asks with a puzzled expression.

"my phones dead and I wanted to talk, so what you doing?"

"well ,my parents are out for the night so, I'm on my own"

"don't you get freaked out being in that house all on your own?"

"no, why?"

"oh come on, Woodsboro doesn't really have a good track record for teenagers being alone in empty houses"

"Lynn, shut up, besides we have one of those panic buttons installed"

"wow big whoop, I'm sure scary ghost face is gonna be really scared"

The blonde and the girl both laugh.

A beeping tone is heard from the phone.

"oh hey there's someone on the other line, I'll call you back?"

"sure whatevs...that's probably ghost face waiting on the other line"

"shut up...catch you later biatch"

"night hoe, and hey...don't forget to lock the doors" she whispers the last part.

"goodbye."

And with that she presses the end call button and then another as she answers the phone.

"hello?"

"..."

"uh..hello?"

There is no reply so she hangs up and throws the phone aside.

She continues to flick through the channels, until she finally gives up with a sigh. She tosses the remote to the side and stands up and makes her way to the kitchen. She reaches the fridge and lifts her hand forward to open the freezer.

'ring', the phone goes. She huffs and makes her way to the phone that's placed in it's cradle on the kitchen island.

"hello?"

"hello" a raspy voice replies from the other end of the phone.

"can I help you?"

"yeah, I suppose you could say that" the voice replies.

"I'm sorry do I-" she pauses realisation spreading across her face, "oh well done Lynn... Very original" she whispers the last part.

"is it an app on your iPhone or are you still puffing those cigarettes"

"this isn't Lynn"

"mmm..uh-hu, so who is it?" she asks mockingly.

"your worst nightmare"

"oh okay, well I guess I'll play along, I have nothing better to do"

"I'm glad your up for a game"

"mmm, yeah I'm eager to find out what kind of game it is you wanna play"

"how about the game where I ask you questions and you answer them"

"okay, and I suppose I'm answering these questions to save my life right?"

"not quite"

"oh really, are you just gonna kill me anyway"

"yes"

The girl laughs

"so what questions?"

"why don't we start with... What's your favourite scary movie?"

The girl chuckles.

"oh come on Lynn you know this one, prom night, I love Brittney Snow...lord knows I would kill for a rack like hers"

"I told you this isn't Lynn"

"okay, well I'm gonna need proof"

"but that's part of the fun" the voice replies mockingly

"Ahhhh, no I need proof"

"fine, go to patio doors and turn on the patio lights"

"what?"

"you wanted proof, I'm giving it to you" the voice replies hauntingly.

"your really starting to scare me now Lynn, you got me jokes over" she surrenders.

"it's not a joke, go to the doors" the voice yells.

She flinches and make her way to the lounge. She walks in and over to the patio doors, its pitch black, she can't see a thing, she reaches over and flicks the light switch on. The lights appear, showing a teenage girl taped to a deck chair, blood smeared all over her face. She soon begins to recognise the bloodied girl.

"Lynn!" She cries out.

The bloodied girl cries, with muffled screams escaping her taped up mouth.

The blonde screams as tears start to fall down her face.

She goes to open the door.

"ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't if I were you"

"please... No its impossible, I was just talking to her" she cries

"its really not that impossible" she hears Lynn's voice down the phone.

Tina's eyes widen, shock emerging on her face.

"ho-how did you-"

"it's simple really, all it is recorded tones and with that I can have any voice I want" she hears her own voice down the phone.

She grunts in shock.

"you bastard"

"shut up you little bitch, or I'll gut you like the worthless piece of shit you are" the raspy voice returns.

"FUCK YOU!" she cries down the phone.

"why are you doing this?" she can barely talk she crying that hard.

"because, it's a game, remember"

"no,no, just let us go please"

"sorry no can do"

She moans again.

"now how about we answer those questions"

She moans again.

"first question and this one is dedicated to Lynn"

"no please, don't make me do this"

"first question" he repeats sternly.

"name the killers in the first stab movie?"

"please" she nearly manages to say as she staring at her scared friend through the glass of the patio door.

"come on, time is ticking"

"Billy- Billy and Stu"

"good, good, but let's call that the warm up question, I'm sure we can do better then that"

"noo!, please"

"this is for her life, now come on Tina"..."you ready"

She continues to cry.

"who was the killer in prom night?"

"the teacher, it was the teacher" she replies hurriedly.

"wrong"

"no I'm not, it was the teacher" she yells

"wrong movie, it was Alex, prom night 1980"

Tina's eyes grow wide once more.

"you bastard, you did that on purpose"

The line goes dead.

She goes to open the door once again but before she can open it. A figure all in black stands behind the girl, he lifts up a knife to her throat and slices.

Tina screams and shakes.

The figure still with its head down, retracts the knife and wipes the blade with it's gloved hand. Then looks up into the house, revealing his white mask. Ghost face.

She screams once more, and goes to dial 911 when she hears the line is dead.

"shit" she looks back up and the figure is gone, with only her dead friend left.

"the button" she runs to the kitchen and pulls open the pantry door, as she reaches it the power goes out and she is left in total darkness, she slowly makes her way to the panic button only to find that it's unwired.

"fuck" she whispers under her breath, she runs toward the island and picks up one of the knives placed in its holdall.

She then runs to the kitchen door and locks it. She runs back to the front door and locks that, the lights turn back on, she realises the power is back on. She take out her phone ready to dial 911 again but before she can it goes off.

She scream and jumps.

Unknown caller.

She answers

"fuck you, you fucking physco" she yells.

"tut,tut,tut, you forgot to answer my last question"

She whimpers as she slides down the wall.

"what phone am I calling you from?"

Her face becomes puzzled, and then it turns to one of realisation as she moves to the side table beside the front door, and picks up the phone cradle, only to read the words...

'in use'

She screams and as she does the closet door burst open to reveal the killer with the knife in the air.

She immediately scrambles away on the floor, dropping her phone and knife, making her way down the hallway to the kitchen, before she can get any further, the killer grabs her leg and pulls her back.

She tries to kick him off as she screams in the struggle. The killer stabs her in the leg but she manages to kick him off. The killer bangs his head on the side of the wall, knocking him unconscious for a moment. She manages to stand up trying to ignore the pain. She runs to the lounge. She manages to reach the patio doors and she unlocks and opens the door. Leaving behind her cell phone and the knife.

The killer comes to and stands up taking off after the girl, but not before he pulls up the blade and wipes it clean.

She let's out another scream as she sees her friend dead in the chair. Still clutching her leg she runs toward her gate, before she reaches it shes tackled to the ground.

The killer on top of her. She can't move. Shes still whimpering and pleading.

The killer tilts his head. Draws his arm into the air. Knife glistening in the dark.

The girl manages to let out one last scream before the knife is plunged into her repeatedly.

Once the blood curdling groans stop.

Her eyes are dead and still, her face splattered with her own blood.

The killer still on top of her. He pulls up the knife close to his mask and gives it one last horrifying wipe.


	2. We need to talk about Jill

Authors Note: Hey second chapters up, reviews would be great, im not sure whether to continue with this or not so maybe just a little comment saying whether you like the fic would be great! :)

Thank you and enjoy!

AMF101

* * *

><p>"Bobbie?, Bobbie?"<p>

"huh- what?" the girl was disrupted from her thoughts.

She was sat on a plush leather chair, her knees tucked up under her chin. She was wearing dark grey jogging bottoms and a black zip up hoodie. She wore no makeup and had her hair scrunched up into a messy bun.

" I said how do you feel about going back to school tomorrow?" the woman sat opposite her asks.

"fine, I feel fine" the girl replies, not really looking at her.

The woman sighs.

"Bobbie, your cousin and the sheriff organised these meetings so that you can talk to someone, you know get things off your chest, but I can't help you unless you start talking"

"I'm-I'm fine, I'm just tired"

The girl moves her gaze to a clock placed on a wall behind the woman. The big hand inching its way closer to six.

"I know I said I wouldn't push, but maybe it's time, Bobbie we need to talk about _Jil_-"

And finally the big hand reaches six.

"it's two thirty can I leave?" she interrupts softly before the woman can finish speaking.

The woman sighs as she turns around to look at the clock. She nods and the girl stands up leaning over to a desk beside the chair picking up a bag and tossing it over her shoulder.

She walks away making her way towards the door.

"same time next week Bobbie" the woman calls after her.

The girl stops before the door and looks slightly over her shoulder placing a small half smile on her face an a short nod. She opens the door and leaves the woman sat in the chair looking worried.

The door closes showing a plaque, reading.

"Dr. J. Moore"

* * *

><p>Outside the building, Bobbie leans her back against the wall and let's out a deep sigh as she slouches against the cool stone.<p>

She rubs her eyes and her forehead. She looks around at her surroundings before sighing and making her way out of the parking lot.

She walks down the side walk. Keeping eyes on the path ahead.

A cop car pulls up beside the curb.

She keeps on walking, unaware of the car.

"hey, hey Bobbie" a mans voice calls after her.

She finally notices the car.

"oh, hey Dewey" she stops and replies to the cop. Shielding her eyes from the sun.

"did you just come from therapy?" a sympathetic look on his face.

She nods.

"Bobbie I'm gonna have to ask you to get in the car"

"why, what's wrong?" she asks a little confused.

"you might want to be home before you hear this"

"is Sidney home?" she asks a little concerned.

"yeah"

She nods and gets in the car.

* * *

><p>He pulls up outside the familiar white house and nods towards the door. She opens the car door and climbs out.<p>

They walk through the door and Sidney rushes towards the girl. She pulls her into a hug and begins to walk her in to the lounge.

They both sit down on the sofa. Gale is sat on the couch opposite.

Dewey sits down next to his wife.

Bobbie looks at them all confused.

"Sid?... What is it what's wrong?" she asks, they all just share a sympathetic look.

With everything she has gone through this is last thing she needs to hear. But she needs to know, she could be a target, or in the least...a suspect.

"something happened last night" Sidney replies as she holds the girls hand.

Realisation spreads across her face, as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"it's happening again, isn't it?" she couldn't look at any one.

Dewey nods.

"we're not sure of anything so far, but it appears to be a copy cat"

She nods, she can't do anything but nod.

"they think it might just be a one off, but they are still not sure, we want to keep a close eye on you, okay"

"is that because I'm a target or a suspect?" she asks eyes cold.

Dewey sighs and Gale lifts up a hand to rub Dewey's back.

"well the team would assume both, but I know better"

Bobbie nods.

"thanks Dewey"

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes.

"so does this mean I still have to go back to school?"

"yeah... We all agreed that it be best you still go back to school" Sidney answers.

Bobbies mouth forms into a straight line.

"and work?"

"sweetie, you need to go about your life as usual, and hun, there is gonna be a lot of shit said about you but you need to keep your head held high" Gale replies.

Bobbie gives a slight chuckle as she nods at Gale's failed attempt at a pep talk.

"and, Sid, are you okay?" Bobbie turns to her cousin, she couldn't believe how kind she had been to her especially after what Ji- _she_ did.

"I'm fine, my one goal at the moment is to keep you safe, when I promised your mom that I would take care of you, I meant it"

Bobbie smiles at her words.

"but Gale's right, there is gonna be a lot of crap being said about you and about me, more then you were expecting before especially now, but you have to ignore it, tend to everything as normal, it doesn't effect us, but remember what I said to you?"

"yeah... don't run"

"right, cause running makes you seem weak and vulnerable... And right now it can make you seem guilty"

Bobbie nods in agreement as does Dewey and Gale.

"wh- who was it?"

Dewey looks up eyes wide.

"it was Tina Hastings and Lynn Kepner, did you know them?"

Bobbies eyes become wide with shock and grief.

"uh... Yeah they um... They were in my, my English, Tina she...she sat next to me"

They all looked sympathetically at the seventeen year old girl sat in front of them.

She wipes a stray tear off her cheek and stands up.

"my shift starts at three, I should probably go get ready"

"okay" Sidney replies nodding her head, understanding that she needs to deal with this in her own way.

"officers have gone round talking to all the businesses Wrens should be closing early tonight" Dewey explains.

She once again nods at his words.

"I'm gonna send someone to pick you up okay"

"okay, who?"

"Drew, Drew Moressey, the new intern"

"_wow, thanks_" she replies sarcastically.

Dewey lets out a little laugh.

"he's good, don't worry"

"alright I believe you" she replies in surrender.

"well I better be getting back to the station" Dewey says as he stands up.

"I'll see you later Sid, Bobbie, and honey I'll see you at home"

Gale smiles brightly after him as she stands.

"I'm heading into town, if you want a lift Bobbie?" Gale asks after watching her husband leave.

"oh, are you sure, I gotta take a shower and things"

Gale just waves her words off, "it's fine I'll wait down here" she replies

Bobbie nods with a smile and walks off towards the stairs.

Sidney stands up and walks to stand beside Gale.

"so you think she'll be alright" Gale asks still looking towards the direction the girl just exited.

Sidney takes in a deep breath.

"yeah" she replies arms folded over her chest, looking in the same direction as Gale.

"why are you so sure?" Gale asks, not moving.

Sidney turns to face Gale.

"because she's a fighter" she replies as she turns around and walks back towards the kitchen.

Gale just raises her eyebrow in agreement.

* * *

><p>Bobbie sits down at her dressing table, with her hair rapped up in a towel.<p>

She is wearing a white T-shirt with the name 'Wrens' printed on the left side below the high round neck collar. On her bottom she wears black shorts and a black apron.

On her feet she fashions a pair of black converse sneakers.

She looks into the mirror at her pale face. She leans in closer to the mirror, prodding the dark circles underneath her green eyes.

She stares for a moment at her tired face before she picks up an eye liner and mascara and proceeds to apply it.

She unravels the towel revealing her brown, curly, wet hair. And with a huff she pulls it up in to a messy bun, with a few stray hairs framing her face.

She stands up and takes a look around her room.

Sidney's old room.

She couldn't believe it when Sidney told her they were moving into that house, especially with everything that happened when she lived in it.

She begins to think that maybe its a curse. The house.

Her aunt didn't have any luck living in it and neither did Sid.

She shook these thoughts from her head as she makes her way towards the closet beside the door.

She pulls it open and takes out a black zip up hoodie, different from the one before this one was more fitted and fashioned the 'Wrens' logo on the front.


End file.
